


Can’t Stop

by Seungkwanssquishycheeks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Joshua’s barely there, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seokkwan, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungkwanssquishycheeks/pseuds/Seungkwanssquishycheeks





	Can’t Stop

“We’re over” Jisoo said as he slammed the door. 

That was it. The end of a two year relationship that I put my heart and soul into. All those nights we spent cuddling while watching a movie just enjoying each other’s company, means absolutely nothing. I was left broken and empty. 

I dropped to my knees as it hit me full force. The one person I loved in my life left me. The tears began pouring down my face. I really am going to be alone forever. 

Hours pass and I’m still on the floor thinking of all the things I could’ve done wrong to have lead to Jisoo leaving me. Nothing. I couldn’t think of nothing. I always did everything he asked, every single fucking request. I did nothing wrong, this is all Jisoo’s fault. 

I lift myself off the floor. I’m not going to sit here and act like a mess my entire life. I need to move on. That’s when I heard my phone ring.

I check the contact name displayed on my phone. It’s Seungkwan. I pick up the phone. 

“Hey Seokmin. I heard what happened with you and Jisoo.”

“What how did you find out?”

“Jeonghan told me”

“Ah of course he did”

“Anyway I just want to know if you’d like to come over and watch a movie. I got your favorite ice cream. You must be sad and I want to cheer you up!”

Even though Seungkwan and I were talking through a phone, I could think of the exact facial expression Seungkwan is making which each sentence he says. 

“Umm sure I guess. I’ll see you in 15 minutes.”

“See you then! Don’t let Jisoo bring you down!”

I hung up. I’m not going to let Jisoo bring me down I’m gonna go. 

15 minutes passed and I finally arrived at Seungkwan’s house. I go to knock on the door but Seungkwan must’ve already been there because before I had the chance to knock he swung the door open. 

I inhale sharply at the sight of Seungkwan wearing an oversized hoodie that covers the short shorts he is obviously wearing as his legs are on full display. 

“Come on! I have food waiting for us!” Seungkwan says excitedly as he drags my inside. I stumble a bit trying to keep up with Seungkwan. We enter the living room at there is food covering the foldable table in front of the couch. 

“Seungkwan, thank you so much but I don’t think I’ll be able to eat all of this” I say awkwardly. 

“No worries I can just put what’s left in the fridge” he says with a bright smile. 

“If you say so”

I take a seat on the couch in front of the tv. We spend hours eating and watching episodes to whatever show Seungkwan needs to catch up on.  
I decide to look at the clock and I see its 1 am. “We should probably go to sleep” I say while yawning. 

“Alrighty, lets go to my room you can sleep on my bed with me. It’s pretty big so there shouldn’t be a problem” 

We walk to his room and I decide to lay down on the left side because why not. Seungkwan has his back facing towards me. Only a couple minutes pass and I can already hear the light snores Seungkwan is producing. I can’t seem to sleep or at least that’s what I thought. Not even 3 minutes later I’m asleep. 

I’m awoken from my sleep as I feel Seungkwan’s ass rub against my dick. I don’t think much of it at first. By the fourth time my dick is extremely hard. The feeling of Seungkwan’s ass grinding against me is too much. Seungkwan finally stops moving. 

My dick is painfully hard and I can’t help but grind against his ass. Pleasure running through my body. I groan as I continue, has Seungkwan always had an ass like this?

I’m close to cumming in my boxers until I hear a small moan from Seungkwan. Even asleep he can feel me rubbing my hard on against his ass. I look over Seungkwan’s shoulder and I see a bulge from under his hoodie. 

I reach over and start stroking his dick as I resume grinding into his ass. More moans slip out of his mouth. He slowly starts waking up. 

I start focusing on him rather than me. I stroke his clothed dick quickly. 

“Seokmin ah~ what are you doing?” he says half asleep. I’m too far gone to control myself as I start kissing and sucking the back of his neck. Moans flood out of Seungkwan’a mouth as he is close to cumming. 

“Ah-h Seokmin” he moans now fully awake. He turns to look at me and I use the moment he’s on his back to crawl on top of him. 

The look on Seungkwan’s face is so lewd. He looks like a reck. I lean forward and start kissing him at a slow pace. Seungkwan starts deepening the kiss sliding in his tongue. My tongue blocks out his moans as he cums. 

I break the kiss as I lean back and start removing Seungkwan’s shorts and boxers. Seungkwan is panting loudly still feeling the aftershock of his orgasm. 

“Can I fuck you?” 

He gives a nod in response and points at the drawer next to the bed. I take out the lube and pour some on my fingers. I slowly insert one finger into his ass and start stretching him. I add two more fingers. I wait until he’s used to the feeling. 

“Seok-seokmin ah fuck me” he says between moans. I remove my fingers and align my dick with his hole. I slowly push in until I’m fully inside. 

I start with slow shallow thrusts trying not to hurt him. “Ah ah faster” Seungkwan pants. I start speeding up. 

The room fills with the sound of skin slapping as I roughly slam into Seungkwan. The feeling is amazing, his tight wet hole wrapped around my dick. With every thrust he tightens even more. 

“Shit you feel so good” I groan as I continue to slam into him. Seungkwan can’t even put together a functioning sentence as his mind focuses on the cock that’s plowing his ass like no tomorrow. Finally Seokmin finds that special spot and Seungkwan’s body spasms. 

“Seokmin right there again again ngh~” he half screams and half moans. I start angling my thrusts so I repeatedly slam into that spot. Seungkwan’s eyes are rolled back and his mouth hangs open as he moans. 

“Fucking slut enjoying getting plowed by your friend” I say rather harshly. Seungkwan just mewls in response. 

“I’m close” I groan. I decide to grab Seungkwan’s dick and start jerking him off. My dick starts twitching as I get closer and closer. I finally cum inside Seungkwan with a groan as Seungkwan cums all over his stomach.


End file.
